


Sisters

by mocinno



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Loneliness, author repeatedly has to pause because she knows less about archanea than she thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno
Summary: It gets lonely being a jailer.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> another FE quickie, only lite editing. vaguely inspired by this art: http://gzeidraws.tumblr.com/post/182549572723/sisters

There was a fresh face in the jail cell. Pretty, if a bit bland. The same bright eyes and boyish short hair Sonya had seen too many times. Girls these days were caught too easily. Still, the high boots and light armor remind her of a soldier and only make Sonya's mind wander further. If the girl  _was_ a fighter then it was even more shameful to be caught. She seemed content enough to sit on a crate and tilt her head to the window, longingly, hand on her chin. If Sonya didn't assume better she'd think the prisoner was an actual princess.

Sonya began blandly, "Another innocent lady in times of woe, waiting for her prince?" 

"I was kidnapped in _Archanea_ , you know," the girl spat, eyes still firmly on the outside. "I'm not just... some girl. I'm an Archanean  _knight_. I've fought  _dragons._ "

"And I'm Queen Nyna."

"I've met her, you know," she said with the same haughty tone, "so you can stop looking at me like I'm worse than you." She turned her head to face Sonya, and her eyes were a dark pink that matched far too well with her paler pink hair.

 _She's met the Archanean Queen, she's fought dragons, she's a knight? Wait, then she's..._ Sonya pursed her lips. "You're a part of the Archanean League."

The girl nodded and finally shifted on her box to actually face Sonya in full. Sonya could feel the girl's eyes wandering, sizing her up. Let her, she thought, what did the jailer have to hide from the captive?

"Judging from the...  _pink_ ," Sonya gestured from the girl's head to her boots, "you're Est. One of the Whitewings."

"Uh-huh!" Est's voice rang with pride, then, and she seemed bigger than a rat in a cage. “My sisters and I helped defeat  _the_ Shadow Dragon Medeus!"

"... you're lucky." Sonya bit her tongue. "Most girls like you don't even leave the house till they're twenty.”

”For my sisters, I dunno. I love them, but they get on my nerves sometimes, treating me like a baby.”

Words tumbled out in spite of Sonya’s resistance. “You and your sisters... Palla and Catria... the Whitewings. At least you have you sisters, hah.” The last word came out as a cough.

”What happened to you? Did you have sisters you lost?”

”Humph.”

”Well, fine, you can slouch like that mean scarred man. That’s on me for thinking you might be fun to talk to.” Est blew a hair from her face and sighed dramatically. “I don’t even know where they are right now. Ever since the War of Shadows ended, I’ve been trying to get my life back to normal. Abel and I— he’s my lover— we tried setting up a little shop... it was nice, but I was scouting for materials when...” she puffed her hair again, “yeah. I hope they’re okay. I miight hate them sometimes, but they’re still my sisters.” 

”From the rumors, Palla and Catria are powerful women. I’m certain your worries will prove meritless. As for my sisters,” Sonya looked directly to Est. Now or never. “They were turned into witches.” 

 “Witches...? What...?” Est hopped off the box. Her boots clicked against the floor.

”My father,” her voice continued begrudgingly, “left us at a priory when we were young. When he came back, it was to take their souls.”

Est leaned against the cell with one hand; she extended the other through the bars to Sonya.

She only stared. Est was the first person she had talked to about her sisters every since the day they’d been taken.

“Be grateful for your sisters, Est. Love them while you still have them. I did not show enough love to either of mine and... well, if you meet witches named Marla or Hestia, you’ll know.”

”I’m sure Hestia and Marla out there somewhere. You can still save them, right? I-I’m sure my sisters are out there searching for me right now. I bet your sisters are just like me right now, and they’re sitting for you to rescue them!”

Est flexed her fingers, hand still out stretched.

"Sonya! Grieth wants ya!"

Sonya's eyes wandered from Est's hand to the sunlight streaming down the stairs. "That's my cue. I suppose I'll see you whenever.

... and I hope, Est, that your sisters come and save you.”

 

...

 

Est's lips press into a hard line when she enters the war room. One of her former jailers, the one with the scarred eye. Not Sonya.

"You know Sonya, right? Where did she go?"

The man barked at her (really, not even a laugh, a  _bark_ ) and pointed to Celica. "We had to fight Sonya on our way here. She fell during our encounter." Est realized at those words, how gentle Celica was, how carefully she danced around the brutality of her words.  _"We killed her._ _"_

Est pities Sonya. She seemed like a nice woman, of a bit haughty. Now there would be no one to remember her, nothing to know her by but two bewitched sisters. 


End file.
